crackdownfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Game widow
Cool No problem. I actually just got the last of the agility orbs on Crackdown today. I'll be editing here a lot, making new pages, adding info, etc. I look forward to working with you, and with the community that's sure to arise when the sequel comes out. Frank-West 18:47, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : One more thing. Do you know how to make templates? This wiki needs an expand template, kinda like the one on the Dead Rising wiki. If you know how to make templates that'd be great if you could create an expand and possibly a cleanup template. Thanks a lot, Frank-West 19:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Thanks so much! I appreciate that. And we have quotes on the DR Wiki, so if we did that it'd be something like: '"This is a mess, agent." This article is in need of some cleanup. Look into spelling and grammar.' Thanks again, Frank-West 19:13, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::: Here are the links to the cleanup and expansion. Frank-West 19:16, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::: Thanks. I changed them a little to fit some specifics. And for the image, I don't think we need one for these templates. After all, the agency voice is what says the phrases, and we don't know what he looks like. I think we should just remove the image altogether, if that's okay with you. Again, thank you! Frank-West 19:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) The Force Unleashed Wikia Hey hear that you can make some templates. Could you do that for The Forced Unleashed Wikia? Thanks. Kajalamorth 13:35, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay. I would like to ask how can I edit them? Well I want the expand template to say this ''"Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try."''In a neon blue colour like the title name thing. For the cleanup thing I don't know... Kajalamorth 19:42, July 9, 2010 (UTC) No no no. For the expand template I want it to say "Try not. Do or do not. There is no try." In neon blue. For the cleanup template I don't know. Go crazy if you like anything refering to star wars or The Force Unleashed I am fine with. Kajalamorth 19:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Weapon Templates Hey, it's me again. I recieved Bureaucrat rights to this wiki! However I noticed one thing we still need... A Crackdown 2 weapons list template. We might also need one for vehicles. Do you think you'd be able to make one? They'd need to look something like this and this. Thanks a lot. Frank-West 23:48, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : The Agency Weapons are: * Sniper * Assault Rifle * Flocket Launcher * Harpoon * Machine Gun * Shotgun * SMG * Anything with "Ultra" * UV Shotgun * Mag * Grenade * Satchel Charge * UV Grenade * Proximity Mines : Everything else is a Cell weapon, except the Quacker, which belongs to neither of them. : Thanks a lot. Frank-West 15:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) : EDIT: I don't know why the list changed to those little boxes... No big deal. Frank-West 15:57, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::It changed because you copied it from the view, rather than edit mode and a leading space was added to each entry, i've fixed it ;) — Game widow 16:03, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! Now to get to work adding them to the right pages... Frank-West 17:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Userbox Templates I like the ones at Wookiepedia for the characters. Something those. Go here for an example. Thank you :) Kajalamorth 13:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay, Homeworld, Age, Species, Gender, Height, Hair Color, Eye Color, Skin Color, Current Location, Era's and Affiliation. :) So basicly the same xP Kajalamorth 13:40, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Could you put this on the force unleashed wikia? I tried an it doesn't work :( thanks Kajalamorth 14:28, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Oops sorry I edited your talk page... I forgot about that rule xPKajalamorth 14:30, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hmm its on the community wikia :O and also do you want to copy/paste the script? Kajalamorth 14:45, July 15, 2010 (UTC) I pasted it and its totally not working. It wrote , Template:Character infobox Whats wrong with it? Kajalamorth 14:54, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Okay the age thing isn't working :O. I wrote 70yrs then I previewed and nothing appeared :O Kajalamorth 15:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Hi Seriously, i have nothing more to say. Good 300 some edits I guess. Well whatever. Just wanted to say Hi to another random wiki person. Off to the Scott Pilgrim wiki! --Death